


Brother of Mine

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not always rainbows and butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Paralysis

There were moments in your life where things diverged into this path or that path. Dean knew this. He also knew that those moments could be good and they could be bad. It was safe to say Dean has had his fair share of both, for every good there was a handful of bad. Despite them all, this moment here. It was the worst.

For the first thirty or so seconds after he kissed Sam they stood in silence. Both shocked into a bone deep paralysis. Dean had been thinking about kissing his brother for too long now and he’d succumbed to that secret wish during the middle of an argument over Dean being too bossy and control. Dean _was_ too bossy and controlling. He knew it. Was well aware of it every time another command was slipping from his mouth but he could never hold it back.

The paralysis broke with the draw back of Sam’s arm and the solid fist crunching into Dean’s skull. It wasn’t as if he’d never been punched before but this time, it stung. It shook him to his core and Dean gasped in shock and reeled back.

“Fuck you,” Sam spat, literally _spat_ , chest drawing back, salvia pooling in his mouth, a big blob of spit smacking squarely across Dean’s face.

If he hadn’t been stunned over the punch, he would have been over the spit. As it was, Dean’s mind was past the point of reeling and he did what came naturally. Shoving Sam as far across the room with hard fingers into his chest.

Sam slammed into the wall with enough force to shake the room around them. Shitty foundations and they were likely to tear down the building with only slightly tapped force.

The next kiss was brutal.

Blood laced and burning.

Sam didn’t move, not even the slightest fraction of an inch, even when Dean worked his mouth, thrusted his tongue forward so hard the muscles actually ached. It took several moments for Sam to pull his arms free from Dean’s hold but when he did Dean was suddenly sent flying across the room and crashing hard into the table. Pain ricocheted up his spine, through his system, body alive with unrequited lust and flaring ache.

“You’re fuckin’ sick,” Sam dragged a hand along his lips and it came back blood smeared.

Dean could only watch, rejected and tense, as Sam stormed across the room and yanked his duffel bag from the floor. “Sam,” he hissed. It was too late for apologies, too late to make amends for what he done. For the way he’d always been.

 _Fuckin’ sick._

Dean in a nicely wrapped nutshell.

Whatever Sam was muttering Dean couldn’t hear but he caught whisps of words like _disgusting_ and _pervert_. Each little one could be added next to his name in the dictionary of Winchester. Along with the definition, destroyer of a brotherly bond that extended twenty five years.

Sam was nearly out the door before Dean managed to trump the pain and push himself up off the hard carpeted floor. “Don’t go,” he whispered, curling his fingers into fists and ignoring the whispered remnants of Sam’s taste, of Sam’s _blood_ , on his tongue.

There was a tense line to Sam’s shoulders and his next words were colder then Dean had ever heard. “Why would I stay here with _you_?” The last word was spoken like some type of poison. Like Dean was the very elixir that would destroy the world.

“Because…” Dean faltered on a reason. Why would Sam stay? What good was he anyway? “I’m your brother.”

Sam turned to him, eyes cold and narrowed.

“You are no brother of mine.”

There it was. The blow worse than any physically one Sam could have given him. The path is laid before him and Sam tugged the door open. Only there both roads were as equally dark and terrifying. How could Dean go on knowing his brother now loathed him? How could he begin to make his heart stop shattering?

Surprisingly, the answer was simple.

He couldn’t.

And the gun fit just right into his palm.

For the last few seconds, Dean thought he had never seen things so clearly. Creatures like him didn’t deserve to walk on this planet. Dean had always sought to destroy evil and he always would. Until the end of his days.  



End file.
